Dawn of a new Era
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Dawn travels through Oblivia, Ransei, Hoenn, Unova and Kalos calming the legendary pokemon and defeating the minions of the evil Team Omega who seek to destroy the world- will Dawn and her friends stop them? Or will they fall at the hands of their enemies?HIATUS


Hello readers, the characters in this fanfiction will be from the games but they will have a few aspects of the anime thrown in like their pokemon and clothes etc. Enjoy reading!

Dawn was dreaming, she knew she was because this was the dream realm; Darkrai had summoned her- but why? Dawn walked along the path deep in thought, the dream realm was an odd place it changed depending on your own influence. This time it was a forest: large trees with leafy green canopies, a waterfall and stream trickling nearby and of course the sky, it was beautiful, the vast black sky full of stars. Dawn knew the names of all the constellation's, gardevoir was her favourite, it was such a pretty Pokémon and it was easy to find too. No wonder it appeared in her dream space, the whole thing was beautiful.

Dawn finally reached a clearing and found natural shelter shaped in an odd way, this is where Darkrai wanted to meet her. She sat on the bench made from twisting branches and waited. When the full moon was blocked from view he arrived. He walked out of the shadows in his human form handsome but dangerous as always; like a rogue but loyal night he came and sat at her side. "Good evenin' m'lady sorry for disturbing your rest" he said playfully and she smiled back cheerful as always.

Something was different about Darkrai- his scruffy silver hair was shorter and his clothes were different too- black boots, ripped jeans with chains and a black t-shirt with a skull on the front; he was dressed in modern punk clothes, he could easily pass off as a cute human in his late teens but usually he didn't bother to make an effort- just wearing black robes and keeping his hair long. Dawn decided he was definitely cuter like this. If someone looked too close they would notice that his electric blue eyes, chalk white skin and almost sickly thin appearance wasn't human.

"Like what you see D?" he asked teasingly and she rolled her eyes "Nice outfit Darkrai, why am I here because I know it wasn't just so you could show me your new clothes, so what is it?" Darkrai chuckled then sobered "Arceus asked me to give you a message" he relayed seriously. "What is it, is something wrong?" Darkrai took a deep breath before answering:

"Lord Arceus has felt something stirring; an organisation of some kind, one that is much more powerful than any other faced before and it has legendary Pokémon enlisted for its cause and many other of our bretheren have lost control and are attacking everything in sight. We know not the enemy's motive or what powers are by their side but we know they are dangerous so we need your help as Sinnoh's champion and guardian; do you accept out request?" Dawn frowned then answered "Yes, I shall do whatever is necessary" Darkrai nodded "your presence is required by the rangers, be ready to leave at noon." Dawn nodded and she knew their time was up.

Darkrai stood and bowed "I shall send him your reply- oh and Dawn?" he pulled her into a tight embrace "be careful, dark forces are rising and I feel war approaching and I have a feeling it is heading straight for you" Dawn nodded and he left; walking into the shadows of the tree and disappearing from sight. Dawn sighed and woke up. It was 5 am and she needed to pack… Crap!

Her rustling awoke glameow, her mother and shaymin. Shaymin sleepily nudged pen Dawns door and crawled inside her room. She walked to her cushion in the corner and watched Dawn curiously as she packed her suitcase. "Where are you going Dawn?" asked shaymin tilting its head cutely and Johanna repeated the question.

"I am going to Oblivia to assist Summer" said Dawn absently shutting her suitcase and picking up her travel bag to check her inventory "I'm leaving at noon" Johanna nodded "I'll go and make breakfast and phone , be sensible about packing" she said and swooped downstairs to the kitchen. "Can I come too Dawn?" asked shaymin changing into human form: a ten year old girl with green hair, pink eyes, a pink summer dress with a matching pink gracedia flower in her hair and brown sandals both fashionable and adorable. Dawn had chosen shaymin's clothes for her- she was a top coordinator and famous poke-stylist after all.

"If you want to- I'll probably ask Mespi too, she is our transportation after all… It will be dangerous Shay so it's okay if you don't come along" shaymin shook her head "no I'm coming too!" Dawn shrugged in response and returned her to her pokeball then took a shower and got dressed in her winter outfit (the one from the platinum game) and went down for her breakfast.

12pm- Lake Verity

Dawn shivered as she waited for Mespirit to arrive with shaymin sat comfortably on her shoulder…. Until an unknown and powerful force jumped her "Daaaaaawniieeeeee!" it squealed and shaymin leapt out of the way as her master was tackled by an over-affectionate boy with silver hair and winter clothes. Dawn landed on her back as the boy hugged her tightly "I missed you soooooooooo much Dawnieee!" Dawn was finally released and she saw the one on top of her was a silver haired boy with pink eyes that looked very familiar….

"No way- are you Pialka!" she said surprised and the boy beamed at her lovingly "yay you guessed it~ 10/10 points!" he giggled then got off of her and helped her up in a gentlemanly manner quite different from when he knocked her down. "This is the first time we've actually been able to talk huh?" she said dusting the dirt from her dress completely unfazed from the boys antics- Legendaries were strange after all. "Yes it has been much too long my darling! I was devastated I couldn't see your beautiful face!" he cooed hugging her again.

Dialga was annoyed, not only was his twin almost crushing Lady Dawn he had gotten to be the first to talk to her! Such a detestable brother. Dialga walked over and dragged his brother away from the startled blunette and shaymin reclaimed her previous spot in Dawns comfy shoulder with a huff. "I sincerely apologise for this idiots behaviour Lady Dawn, he has been an admirer of yours for a while now." He said with a bow then lifted her hand to his lips "I am Dialga and that hyperactive fool is my brother, I too have been an admirer of yours ever since you fought us at Spear Pillor it I a pleasure to meet you at last."

Pialka scowled; his brother was good but he wasn't about to let him get ahead "Dawnie we will becoming with you to Oblivia to see your cousin Summer and help the rangers calm the legendary Pokémon that lie there!" Mespirit finally showed itself "Hello D sorry im late give me a second and ill open the portal darling." Dawn remembered that she was going to invite Mespirit "sorry D no can do! awwwwww I really want to go buuut big brother Uxie is a stick in the mud sorry onee chan!" whined Mesprit as the portal opened. Dawn rolled her eyes at her small pink friend Mespirit had a habit of reading people's minds.

"It's alright Mespi- at least I have shaymin!" then of course Rotom popped out of its pokeball like it always did "what am i? Chopped liver! Dawn play with me play with me!" he whined- you wouldn't believe it but Rotom is actually in his late teens, he has electrified orange hair that reminded Dawn of her rival Barry and blue eyes.

"Okay, okay ill play with you later- I have orders from Arceus I will play with you when I'm inished" she said placating "you promise?" he said slyly sliding up to her and giving the puppy dog eyes she always fell for "of course, I promise!" she replied and he allowed her to return him to his pokeball- not until after he gave his new "competition" a cocky smirk and a condescending look; he was one cheeky bastard in their opinion. Mespirit watched amused and secretly rooted for Darkrai who sneezed over on Newmoon Island.

"You caught a cold idiot?" snorted Cresselia "I thought idiots can't catch colds" she mumbled and he rolled his eyed at the blonde "I am no idiot Cresselia, I am smarter than you." He retorted and she sneered at him "I don't understand why Lady Dawn even tolerates your presence so often- yes I know you and her ladyship rendezvous every other night in her dream space, poor Dawn for having to put up with your presence" she wailed and he ignored her in favour of messaging Mespirit about whether they had left yet.

"Right! Now to Oblivia!" said Dawn cheerfully as she stepped through the portal, unaware that something was watching through the surface of the Lake. The being chuckled at her and decapitated back into the Distortion realm.


End file.
